


Speak Now

by D03sntmatter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cheating, Dream Team SMP References (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team SMP Roleplay (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mentioned Dream SMP Ensemble, Minecraft, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:27:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29844942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D03sntmatter/pseuds/D03sntmatter
Summary: Dream is getting married - but not to George.Or: George punches a priest and Dream runs away, oh, and a fox is heartbroken.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 24





	Speak Now

**Author's Note:**

> Have this fic, i wrote it in an hour at midnight and i was incredibly tired. More fics soon!!
> 
> George and Dream have said multiple times they are ok with fan fics and shipping. If they ever say otherwise i will take this down.

George couldn't stand it. Crouched in the back of the church, halls decked in purple, a colour he couldn't even see. It felt mocking. The whole situation felt mocking.

He glanced at the clock, hand ticking ever so close to midday, when the dreaded ceremony would commence.

He begrudgingly stepped out from behind the pillar and stumbled to the front. Of course he had a front row seat. Of-fucking-course he did. Premium view to see the worlds most torturous wedding. 

This was the first wedding he'd ever attended, and probably his last. He took note of those sat around him, dressed to the nines in finery, for once they were bare of all weapons.

George glanced at the altar, Wilbur stood there nervously wringing his hands together, nobody around here actually gets married, so it was fair that he was nervy, George was too.

The ticking of the clock seemed to become obnoxiously loud, before the ugly chimes of Prime Bell rang out across the SMP. The sound ricocheted uncomfortabley in his head, warning of what was to come.

The bells died out and all that could be heard was the shuffling of the attendees and the nervous beat George's foot tapped upon the white marble floor. 

A hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to see Punz granting him a supportive smile. He only knew the half of it.

A harsh clicking of fancy-well polished shoes stole the attention of the room, as Fundy, dressed in a new, but still somehow worn-looking, brown suit entered the church. He looked surprisingly good for a fox-hybrid. The suit complemented his bright fur perfectly. It almost made it worse. 

Fundy took his place next to the altar, sharing a smile and a few hushed words with Wilbur before straightening up and clasping his hands.

George stared at his feet. He shouldn't of come. He was only here to support Dream, which felt silly. It was ironic, he did this all to make his one true love happy, when his love was marrying another man. It was more complicated than that, of course, but that's what it felt like. Maybe that was the only part that really mattered.

George stiffened as he heard the doors at the back of the church open as the guests all turned around to stare, he did too, unable to resist and was relieved to see Tommy, who handed flowers to the guests as well as littering the floor with petals.

He paused next to George, and offered him at least 20 more flowers than the others. A small token of sympathy. Huh, George had never thought Tommy took notice of him. 

George glanced back at Fundy, who was watching him and Tommy with growing concern. George offered a half-smile and waved the flowers at him jokingly, which seemed to relax Fundy as he looked away.

It felt childish to hate Fundy for this, but he must know, surely he knew. His fox nose should've been able to smell George on Dream, yet he remained blissfully unconcerned. Well, ignorance is bliss, George thought bitterly.

When Tommy finally took a seat at the other front row, the doors to the church swung open once more and everyone turned round to see andGeorge couldn't resist joining them.

  
Dream was breathtaking, he walked in with Sapnap, flaunting a stunning wedding dress, holding a bunch of flowers, different from those Tommy threw, a yellow bunch of some sort, fancy, probably custom made. 

George couldn't take his eyes off of Dream, staring openly at the man as he cascaded down the aisle, jaw slack with awe. 

It was stupid how even now he couldn't help falling short at Dreams looks.

As he passed, George caught the tiniest of movements, a quick, barely noticeable glance, one that spoke a thousand words and more. But it disappeared as quickly as it came.

Dream reached the altar and stood across from Fundy, grinning cheesily, George almost gagged. 

It was fake, he told himself, all fake. Dream was a good actor. It was all for show. Just to keep everyone happy.

George let the words drown out the speech, focusing only on Dreams face, happy, but not lovestruck.

He smiled, a single tear falling down his face.

He barely noticed Dream laughing at Wilbur, or the mention of love and promises. He only noticed Dream.

The vows started, and George felt himself sink lower into his chair, a deep pit of despair and sorrow bubbling in his stomach.

He felt sick.

He had to let it go on.

He almost failed to notice Dreams hesitation to commit, almost missed the quick, apologetic glance back at him.

Almost.

He almost had Dream.

"I... I do." 

But he didn't.

  
～～～～

Dream stood at the altar, nerves pounding in his head. 

Fundy was saying his vows, he could barely listen.

He kept glancing back at George.

George, George, George.

Why him? Why George? Why not Fundy? Why not anyone else?

All he could think at that altar was that he wasn't marrying George. And that felt wrong.

"...And Dream" Wilbur's voice cut through his thoughts.

Shit, his vows.

"Um... What can I say? Uh..." He trailed off and somehow stumbled through the vows, trying to ignore HBomb's obnoxious scoffs and George's heartbroken gaze.

"Before we continue, is there anyone in this hall that has any reason why these two should not be wed?" Wilbur calmly asked.

Dream fearfully glanced back at George, before forcing himself away. 

He didn't want George to intervene. Did he? He didn't want to marry Fundy, all he wanted was George.

But alas, silence, nobody dared to move. They were stuck.

George was so far away.

"And now, with the power invested in me and this skin, I pronounce you two, partners in marri-"

"I OBJECT" George's voice rang through the church, laced with nerves and whatever he drunk to give him that much courage.

"WHHAaaaAATTT?" Fundy squawked in disbelief, and Dream wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry.

George clambered onto.the stage, staring up at Dream, holding him in a burning gaze.

So many questions. So many empty answers between them.

"You missed the objection bit, you- we did that!" Wilbur protested, before being hit. Hard. 

"I object anyway!" George stood defiantly next to Dream, who was torn. He wasn't at fault here, technically he could just shove George away and continue our to marry Fundy, but as their hands met and intertwined, his thoughts faultered.

"Dream, come here, off the stage, take this, uh, chicken" George's voice softened and he offered up a chicken nugget.

"What why?" Dream tried to remain ‘confused’, but his voice cracked and his face was telling.

"Come round here Dream" George led him behind an abnormally large flower pot, and Dream felt his heart stutter as George leaned in.

"You're making a mockery of my church" Wilbur said.

And George leant in.

Dream dropped his chicken nugget and clung to George, barely pressing back.

He broke away, panic blooming in his chest. He couldn't do this, couldn't feel this, this much, for one person.

"It's what I- That's what I had to do" Dream could see that George was crushed.

He couldn't bare it.

He had too.

"What, kiss me??" He responded incredulously, though his brain screamed to grab George and never let go.

Dream scrambled away, he had to do the opposite of what he wanted, the shouts of the others attacking George blurred to nothing as blind confusion set in. He couldn't do this. He liked George too much. But Fundy- He put his head in his hands and tried to make it go away but-

"Did you pull away when he kissed you?" Tommy's face loomed over him, invading what little privacy he had in his mind.

"He didn't! He didn't!" George shouted from behind Sapnap, who held him back in a way that looked painful.

"Dream! Dream? What- Eh, ju- Why?" Fundy asked, pleaded, almost.

"I, uh," George met his eyes and mouthed a single word,

"Sorry"

And Dream fell silent.

He looked at Fundy, heart pounding, and did what he did best.

He ran.

And, little to his knowledge, George ran too.


End file.
